Heretofore, polyphenylene sulfide-high modulus fiber composites were generally not bonded to rubber. In the field of tires, various types of tire cords such as polyaramide, polyester, nylon, and the like was adhered to rubber utilizing various adhesives, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,711,286, 5,082,713, 5,201,971, 5,291,930, 5,323,829, 5,413,160, 5,513,683, 5,558,144, and 5,576,104.